Halo Crescent Ring
by Rusted Iron
Summary: Squad Commander Matteo Jameson and his team are on their way back from a mission when they get a message from Colonel Joseph. The team was transferred to the U.N.S.C Guardian. their destination, Instillation 07. A new halo ring recently discovered by the U.N.S.C.
1. Chapter 1 Spartans never die

**Chapter 1**

Spartans Never Die.

Date: 4-6-2552. Location: Dargovos II, Covenant outpost. Mission: eliminate. Time: 14:00. P.O.V: Squad Commander, Matteo Jameson. Mission completion: 50%… Ready to start.

"On three, I want Allan to move inside, make sure its clear. downie, if its clear, arm the bomb. Nombeko, you and i will watch the entrance. Ready? 3..2..1 now".

Allan rushed in the the room. Then whispered back. "It's clear sir."

"Good, Downie, get in there, Everyone set your motion trackers, i don't want to be caught by surprise."

"Nombeko, stay here."

I began to walk toward a control panel that appeared to have extra security on it. When I reached it i managed to hack into the data mass and extract tactical data.

"This could be helpful information." i mumbled to myself. I attached the data mass to the back of my armour and began to walk back towards the entrance.

"Sir, i've got movement!" said Nombeko . "10 meters and closing!"

"Downie, how mu-"

"I'm done now sir."

"Good, lets get out of here!"

We all started running down the hallway Dashing back and forth between rooms and security cameras. Nombeko was shouting;

"Motion 20 meters right, 10 meters behind us 34 meters ahead of us!"

We turned around a corner and we were caught face to face with a grunt carrying two cups of what was probably the unggoy counterpart to coffie. We stood there staring at him and him right back at us. then suddenly he screamed, dropped his cups and started waddling toward the alarm.

"Shoot Him!" I yelled.

Allan pulled out his silenced magnum and shot the grunt three times in the back causing his methane canister to launch off his body twirling around until finally hitting the alarm and blowing up.

The alarm sounded, alerting every covenant soldier on the complex.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"lets go!" Downie said.

Again we started rushing down the halls but this time without being stealthy.

"Get behind cover!" Ordered Nombeko. "We got covies in front of us."

"Open fire!" I ordered.

the sound of plasma weapons and our silenced weapons filled the room. Allan was screaming,

"One, Two, Three, four, five! YA! Killin spree!"

"Shut up and use your rocket launcher!" I yelled at him.

"Just tryin to have some fun man."

"ALLAN!"

"Okay Okay."

He pulled out a modified launcher that had Three barrels instead of two, on the top of the barrels at the end pointing away from the targets was a razor sharp blade that could be used for up close and personal kills. And to top it all off it had a custom skin making it look like the devils weapon itself.

"Here we go!"

he pulled the trigger and a modified rocket was launched from the barrel hurtling towards the enemy wiping them all out in one shot.

"Downie how much time do we have before the bomb goes off?" I asked her.

"I'd say about five minutes." "Five minutes!?" replied Nombeko. "were 10 minutes inside we'll never make it out in time!"

"Alan?, do it." "Do it?'" "Do it." "YAY!"

Alan pointed his launcher strait up at the ceiling and fired all his rounds, blowing holes through each floor. We could see a straight path through all the floors up and out of the complex toward the roof. We started parkouring back and forth up all the floors shooting guards on each floor in mid flight, calling each other to switch weapons for different situations. We made up to the top of the complex and started running toward the cliff.

"Pathfinder team to Tina."

"This is Tina go ahead sir."

"We need an evac now!" I commanded.

"I am already there." she replied.

"Good, Pathfinder out."

We then jumped off the cliff to be caught by a pelican.

"Nice flying Tina, now get us out of here." We sat down in the pelican to see Alan counting down till the explosion. it lit up the sky with red orange and purple flames.

"Nice work team!" i said.

"Hey sir?" called Tina "theres a message for you its Colonel Joseph, he says he has a new assignment for you."

**Hey, and thanks for reading my first chapter. granted its a short one but its only the intro. from now on my chapters will be much longer. I really hope you liked it and want to see more. my posting schedule is on wednesdays and fridays. oh and one last note. the date format at the beginning of the chapters is, Month-Day-Year **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A new home

Date: 4-14-2552. Time:13:00 Location: Earth, Dry dock. P.O.V: Squad commander, Matteo Jameson… Ready to start.

"Buckle up back there." said Tina.

"Were coming in." I walked to the front of the pelican to see what was going on, and thats when i saw it. The U.N.S.C Guardian, our new home. "Nice ship huh?"

Tina whispered "Nice!? shes a beauty!"

"Ya, armed to the teeth, its even got a few prototype systems, my favorite is the new wargames simulator." "Wargames?" I asked.

"Its a brand new spartan training system, it creates a holographic Battlefield in which spartans can safely fight each other for practice."

"I'll have to try it out when i get onboard." i replied. "Speaking of which, now you really have to buckle up!"

"Alright." i replied

"Oh and I'll be at the mess hall if you need me." said Tina.

I started walking toward the back of the pelican. The door opened and I put my hands behind my back.

"Pathfinder! ready!" I yelled

"Sir!" replied the team as they all stood up into a ready position.

the door began to open letting out pressure from inside the Pelican. And we began to shuffle out of the pelican and out of the landing zone. the docking bay was huge and open, with flood lights all over the ceiling. We could hear the echoing sound of the speakers mounted all over the walls and all the machinery running throughout the room, as well as voices shouting orders in the distance.

"Eh ehm! Are you pathfinder team?"

"Excuse me?" I said as I turned around.

"Are you pathfinder team?"

"As a matter of fact we are." I replied

"I'm Commander Lowery, Cara Lowery. First officer on ship and manager of all the fire teams onboard."

"Commander on deck!" I shouted.

The whole team stood in attention.

"As you were." She said.

"I'm just here to make sure we didn't get the wrong fire team."She continued, as she was pacing back and forth.

"We good?" Joked Allan.

"I hope so, otherwise you four came all this way just to go back." She said in a very stern voice.

"Anyways, you should probably go check in with the captain."

Just then the speaker sounded: "Pathfinder team, please report to the captain's ready room immediately. I Repeat Pathfinder team please report to the captain's ready room immediately."

"hm, well there ya go, better get going" She said in a rude tone. as she walked toward an elevator

"So now what?"asked Nombeko.

"Well we should go see the captain, then… I don't know. we'll figure something out" I replied.

We walked over to one of the elevators, the door opened revealing an area just big enough for about 10 people.

"Bridge."I said.

the elevator doors closed and we began to move.

"so… what do you think about the ship so far?" Downie asked.

"Well I don't know about that Commander Lowery." replied Allan.

"She's probably just got too many delinquents on her hands *Cough Cough* Allan *Cough Cough.* I replied in her defence.

"BUUUUT, other than her, its a great ship." Allan continued.

"Well we haven't met the captain yet so dont get too comfortable." Said Downie.

We could hear the elevator coming to a stop. the door opened into a short hallway. it was relatively quiet other than the humming of electricity flowing throughout the ship.

we continued walking toward the end of the hallway and into the bridge. The room was quite dark with blue lights lining the walls. The shape was a rectangle with rounded corners it was deep in the center and higher up along the edges. there were about 10 consoles on each of the sides. in the center there was a holographic projecting table and in front of that was the captains chair facing a screen. One of the crew members saw us

"Ah you're here, the captain's ready room in just to the right of us." He said.

We walked over to the door it opened up to the captain yelling at someone he was talking to via long range coms.

"excuse me sir?" i said.

"oh you're here!" He hung up the call and asked us to sit down.

"Pathfinder team correct?"

"yes sir." i replied.

He looked under his desk and pulled out a pad.

"Squad commander… Matteo Jameson. Date of birth… May 23 2510. Birth place… North America, Washington.

LT. commander... luis Nombeko. Date of birth… November 2 2512. Birth place Africa, New Mombasa.

LT. Sergio Allan. Date of birth… june 5 2512. Birth place... North America, Texas. LT. Hayley Downie. Date of birth april 26 2516. Birth place… Europe, Berlin. Am i correct on all of those?" "Yes Sir." we all said

"I'm Captain, Connors, Dylan Connors. I presume you've met commander Lowery?"

"yes sir." We said.

"You'll get used to her, so you were sent here by… Colonel… Joseph?"

"Yes s-"

"Look commander, relax you can drop the formalism for now."

"ye-, Okay." i said.

"So did Colonel Joseph fill you in?"

"Unfortunately no, Captain." i said.

"Well then allow me, you four have known of the forerunners correct?"

"yeah" "Well, then you must recall installation 04, the halo ring that master chief found. anyways we've found another ring."

We looked around exchanging looks.

"according to the felis, the ship who found the ring its installation 07, You're here because-"

"Let me guess, the covenant." said Allan.

The captain leaned back in his chair and said

"Any questions?"

"no" I said.

"alright then you're dismissed."

"Hes not a bad captain at all." Said Downie as we were walking out

"So, again, now what?" Asked Nombeko.

"Well i don't know about you but i'm gonna check out the gun range." Said Allan

"Speaking of guns theres a new spartan training/practice system called Wargames, you should probably check it out." I Replied

"I think I'll go see if i can get to know some people at the mess hall." Said Downie

"I'll come with you." I replied "I'm getting hungry anyways."

"I'll stay here and go over the schematics for the ship." Said Nombeko

"Ok, see ya luis!" Said Downie

We walked into the elevator leaving Nombeko behind.

"Wargames." Said Allan

the elevator doors closed and we began moving back down.

the room was in a rather awkward silence. the door opened and Allan walked out.

"See ya guys." He said

"Mess hall." I said.

the doors closed and we began to move again. moments later the elevator came to a stop the doors opened and we walked out.

"Whoa!" I said "Its kinda crowded."

"Oh it will be fine! come on!" said Downie

"Downie… you know how i don't like crowds."

"Matt… It will be Fuuuun! come on!"

"...Fine. BUT only if we get a quiet table.

We saw Tina over sitting with a bunch of other people who seemed to look like pilots. we found a spot, sat down and waited. I ordered some food and downie went over to meet some people not much happened for the next hour or so. so I decided i would head for my quarters.

"Downie!" I said "I'm gunna go to bed."

"K good night." She replied

I walked over to the elevator and got in "Pathfinder quarters" i said the elevator doors shut and i began to move. Surprisingly the door opened right across the hall to our quarters. i changed out of my spartan armor and got into bed i immediately fell asleep.

BEEEP...BEEEP...BEEEP. i looked over by my desk and saw the coms were activated i pressed the button and speaking on the intercom was captain Connors.

" All hands this is the Captain Prepare for slipspace. were headin out."

**2nd chapter YA! Not much to say right now just thank you for reading! please post your thoughts and suggestions. 3rd chapter will be out wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arival

**Date: 4-14-2552. Time: 19:00. Location: U.N.S.C Guardian. P.O.V: Squad commander Matteo Jameson… Ready to start.**

"Guardian to flight control" Said Captain Connors.

"This is Flight control you have permission to exit dry dock."

"Thank you flight control, Guardian out." Replied Connors.

"David take us out of dry dock then prepare for Slipspace jump." Connors ordered

I could hear the sound of the engines powering up as I lay in bed. then suddenly i could feel my body stretching and then being compressed i could hear a loud humming noise

Surrounding me like a tornado picking up a house. then as quickly as it came, it was gone. i looked out the window and noticed the stars flying by. We had gone into slipspace.

"humph!" i said "I'm going back to sleep." Meanwhile at the wargames simulator.

"COVER ME!" screamed Allan. one of his teammates started shooting distracting the enemy while Allan moved up toward them behind cover.

"Clear!" yelled one of the enemy spartans. he started running up toward the area that Allans teammates had been.

"Hey!" yelled Allan. he jumped up in front of the guy punched his gun out of his hand, then with his left hand grabbed the back of the guys head, pulled it down toward his magnum and pulled the trigger. his body fell to the ground then flashed and disappeared. respawning at the other side of the map.

"Now! Allan yelled. his teammates jumped out behind the enemy and killed them all by snapping their necks. they fell to the ground and disappeared. "**Game, Over!"** the wargames announcer said. the map vanished revealing an empty room.

"Good game everyone, want to go another round?" said Allan

"Sure" they all replied.

"Nah, my shift starts in 10 minutes." said one.

"ok just hold on a moment." He walked over the control panel and taped into the coms, "wargames to bridge." Allan said one of the officers answered

"This is bridge."

"Hey is LT Commander Nombeko still there?" Allan asked

"Yes he is hold on."

"Allan? what's up?" Asked Nombeko.

"Just wondering if ya wanna come down here and try out this wargames system, we just lost a teammate.

"Umm, sure." he replied.

"Ok cool i'll set up a… dominion match, since you're into the technical stuff."

"Ok i'll be there in just a moment."

I woke up the next day to find everyone else still sleeping. now that the room was bright i could see the details of the room it was rather colorless with Four beds lined up along the wall and four bathrooms at the end of all the beds. on the left side of the room were two large windows about 4x5 feet They could show a fake image of being on a planet if you get space sick.

"Well might as well get to business." I thought to myself.

I got back in my spartan armour and walked out of the room. i looked to my right and saw the coms panel. i pressed the button and said

"Jameson to Captain Connors."

"Connors here." He replied

"What's our E.T.A to the ring?"

"Four hours… 34 minutes."

"thank you sir. Jameson out."

i walked into the elevator " Mess hall" i said.

the doors closed and i began to move. suddenly the elevator stopped and started moving back down. the doors opened and Tina walked in.

"Oh hay commander" she said

"Hey Tina."

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Just up to the mess hall." i replied

"me too."

"So… whats it like bunking with all the pilots?" I asked.

"Good, good. it can be annoying having to listen to all of them staying up late. and i kinda miss staying with you four, But its good."

"Maybe you should request a change in rooms." I said

the elevator doors opened and commander Lowery stepped in.

"Commander." She said as we walked out and she walked in.

the whole mess hall was staring at her

"Whats going on here?" I asked.

One of the marines responded, "Commander Lowery just gave the talkin to, to someone in front of the whole mess hall."

"yeah," continued another. "it went something along the lines of… SOLDIER! IF YOU CAN'T GET YOUR RESPECT RIGHT THEN YOU CAN'T DO YOUR JOB RIGHT! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU CAN QUIT NOW AND GO OFF AND FIND A JOB YOU CAN GET RIGHT! YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS COMMANDER NOT! I MEAN NOT! GIRLFRIEND! IF I HEAR ONE MORE DISRESPECTFUL WORD OUT OF THAT INCOHECENT MOUTH OF YOURS I'll PERSONALLY THROW YOU OUT THE NEAREST AIRLOCK! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND RETHINK YOUR LIFE!

"So what happened to the soldier who got it?" I asked

"Are you kidding me? He ran off and did what she told him to!"

"Ok, As you were." I said

Everyone sat down and started talking again. I went up and grabbed some coffee

"Tina we've got four hours until we arrive at installation 07, is your pelican ready?"

I asked

"Yeah, i still need a gun crew though. but otherwise its good."

"Ok. just make sure you get a gun crew before we arrive at halo."

"Hold on," Tina said. she began to walk over to a near by table stood there a few seconds and came back.

"Job done." she said

"That was… Quick." i replied. I emptied my cup of coffee and asked for another.

."Captain Connors to Commander Jameson."

"Jameson here."

"Commander, you might want to come up here." he said

"Yes sir, Jameson out. Cancel that coffee i said as i was walking out.

"Bridge." i said the elevator doors closed and i began to move. the door opened early and the rest of the team walked in.

"You summoned to the bridge too?" Allan asked.

"Yeah" I replied

"Maybe we've arrived earlier than we thought." said Downie

the doors opened and we walked into the bridge.

"Pathfinder! over here." Connors said. We walked over to him standing right in front of a console.

"They would have arrived before we left dry dock, but we were rather short on time, so… they had to send them over subspace." said connors

"Them?" i asked.

"Pathfinder team, let me introduce you to your new A.I units. Jameson, Pioneer. Nombeko, Skepper. Allan, Vegter and Downie, Shoqeri." he handed us each A.I chips. the A.I's were being projected off the console. Pioneer was male, blue with short hair. Skepper was Male, Green and no hair. Vegter was male, red and had spiky hair. And Shoqeri was female, yellow and had long hair.

we each put the A.I chips in the console and the projections disappeared and the A.I chips Lit up. i put my chip inside the back of my helmet and the middle left of my hud showed a picture of pioneer.

"Hello, Commander Jameson." Said pioneer.

"Hi?" I replied. I looked to my left and right and noticed that downie, Allan and Nombeko were all having conversations with their A.I's as well.

"So… can you tell me what you can do?" I asked.

"Of Course Commander, I can have a simple conversation with you, to saving your life on the battlefield. would you like me to be more specific?"

"No thank you." I said. Connors could tell that i was a little disappointed with the way the A.I Acted.

"They Are not 100% active yet." He said, we all looked at him.

He continued, "If you want to keep them i can fully activate them."

"Sure." we said. he took the chips and put them back into the console, their holographic projections reappeared. He taped on the console for a few seconds, then the projections disappeared and reappeared again.

"There, try that." we put the chips in the back of our helmets.

"Hey, Commander said pioneer.

"Hello." I said. now pioneer's voice sounded more human. Skepper's voice was low. Vegter had a southern accent. and Shoqeri sounded almost just like downie.

"Hey, would you four want to try out your A.I's abilities?" Asked Connors.

We walked into what looked like an arena with windows all over the top looking down at a large flat platform.

"If you will commander." Connors said holding out his arm. I walked in and stood in the center for a few seconds looking around the room when Pioneer broke the silence.

"Here let me show you what i can do."

"Alright." i said. suddenly three targets appeared on my hud as well as a statistics of my surroundings. i rolled to my right smashing the floor with my foot sending a wall up for cover. i looked up at my gun on my hud to see how much ammo i had when i saw a new symbol. above it, in text it said equipment. i reached to the back of my tool belt to find a new device i ran out of cover and slammed the device on the ground, emitting a bubble shield. i aimed my D.M.R up at one of the targets and fired. the bullet bounced of the shield and right back at me, hitting me straight in the head.

"Pioneer can you adapt the shield to shut off for a split second when i shoot?"

"Yes, yes i can."

"Then do it!"

"Done." he said. Again i aimed at the targets shooting all three of them. then four more appeared behind me.

"Pioneer, find me a way to get close to them, i only need a second."

"Just a second? i think i can do that." in the point of view of pioneer time was stopped so he could see an image of what's going on.

"Lets see here… ok i can decrease the accuracy of at least one of those turrets. give him one more way to get near them…. there now just give him a plan. ok so 35% less accurate turret and a new way to get close.

"There! ive got you a plan!" i looked to my left to see a short wall coming up out of the floor i jumped up at it to get closer to the turrets. i pulled out my magnum and shot the first one then jumped at the second. landing and smashing it onto the ground. i looked up to see another wall coming up out of the floor.

I lunged at the side of the arena doing a short 5-7 step wall run. jumping off the side of the arena I threw a grenade at the wall that just came up. it bounced off and landed right in the middle of both turrets blowing them both up simultaneously.

"Nice work Pioneer!" I said

"Thank you!"

"Bridge to captain connors"

"Connors here" he replied

"Sir, we've arrived at halo. you NEED to see this."

**Hey! Thanks for reading my 3rd chapter! Im glad i could get this one longer than the others, i'm just a slow writer and this one took me saturday- tuesday! When It comes to writing, i'm a sloth among slugs! hopefully i can get faster otherwise i'll have to cut back on my schedule. leave your thoughts and suggestions please. oh and could you tell me if i can advertise other people's fanfictions? couse i have a friend who got me into this and i want you to see him so please tell me if i can.**


	4. New Schedule

**Alright. i've thought it over and i decided that my new posting schedule will only be on fridays. im just too slow of a writer to write 2000+ words in just 2-3 days. yes i could just shorten the chapters but that would mean less content every 2 days. and i would have to find spots in missions to stop and i don't quit wanna do that. but anyways thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4 Part One

**Before i get started i would like to give special thanks to users: StargateFFWriter and Lynda key1 for being my first ever Follower and favorite. Also sorry for making this a really REALLY short two parter, i did not plan for it to be a two parter, i just did not have ANY time to write all week. I wrote what i could in the small hour i had left to write it. further, Part two will be out thursday not friday due to my vacation stated earlier.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Part One**

The Ring

**Date: 4-15-2552. Time: 12:00. Location: U.N.S.C Guardian, near installation 07. P.O.V: Squad Commander, Matteo Jameson… Ready to start…**

When we walked into the bridge, everyone was staring at the view screen. I took a look at it, what i saw was a halo ring, with wreckage from a destroyed covenant cruiser directly, in the center.

"What the hell!?" Allan said.

"Captain! I'm detecting Covenant cities on the ring."

"Cities!? how many and how large?" he replied.

"Scanning… I'm seeing 5 small cities… about 1 to 4 kilometers in diameter, i can give you a full report within the hour."

"That will be fine. Lowery get down the barracks and prepare the fire teams!"

"Right away sir." She replied.

"David, Keep us out of sensor range of the ring."

"Yes sir." david said. We made our way down to the barracks and geared up i chose a Battle Rifle and a magnum. Allan got his Shotgun and customized rocket launcher. Nombeko got a Sniper Rifle and an Assault Rifle and Downie got a D.M.R and a Sticky detonator. We walked out of the barracks and stood in formation along side several dozen other fire teams. Lowery began to brief us on our mission.

"Listen up spartans. Your new playground of guncraft and annihilation, is a halo Ring, Installation 07. For those of you who don't know what a halo Ring is. In Which case you've been kept in the dark. its an ancient forerunner Space Ring. it was designed to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy to starve the Flood to death. the technology would then bring back all it has destroyed essentially restarting life. but now the covenant is repurposing them to destroy their enemies. and for those of you who don't know about the forerunners, well just roll with it. our mission here, is to assess the situation then clear out the covenant and make way for the eggheads to do what they do. And maybe get us spartans a few new toys to kill with. but for now were just going down there and Getting a foothold, lay low and get prepared for battle. When you get down there just keep the perimeter safe while the engineers set up the outposts. Once done with that you can come back and wait for your next Mission. All of your pelicans have been modified with a gunner on top and on the bottom. thats why your pilots needed gun crews. Any questions? no one answered. alright then, we leave in 10 minutes."

We ran down the halls and through corridors getting to the docking bay for the pelicans. we spotted Tinas pelican just to the right of us. We ran into the pelican and prepared for launch. Beneath us, we could see the docking bay foor opening to empty space. ahead of us and behind us were 10-20 other pelicans filled with spartans. we waited for about 2 minutes before launch. Then finally we could see pelicans in front of us dropping out of the docking bay and heading straight towards the ring. Next was us i could feel the engines roar up as we went at a 90 degree angle towards the ring.

"Hold on back there!" tina said.

"Oh believe me! Its hard not to hold on!" replied Downie.  
"Guardian to all pelicans, you have not yet been detected by enemy sensors. Once you reach the surface, Go as according to plan. Do not engage the enemy head on until further notice, Guardian out."

"Three, Two, One." tina said. and in a blink of an eye we went from 90 degrees to 0 degrees. the g forces were incredible. we were pushed down on our chairs so hard i couldn't lift my hand. then it Dissipated. We had landed.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 4 Part Two

**Chapter 4**

**Part Two**

**Date: 4-15-2552. Time: 12:45. location: Halo Ring, LZ. P.O.V: Squad commander, Matteo Jameson… Ready to start…**

The Doors opened revealing a lush and lively jungle, full of birds, bugs and other unclassifiable creatures such as what looks like a flying squid with 20 eyes.

"Go Go Go!" I yelled. we ran out of the pelican guns aimed ready to fire on site.

"Way to barge in." said Pioneer. I ignored the comment and moved on looking around. all around me i saw other pelicans landing and spartans doing the same we had.

"Strange feeling, working along side other spartans." Downie said.

"Well you better get used to it, our primary purpose is no longer spec ops."

"Personally, i'm gonna like it, we can attack head on now instead of staying stealthily the whole time." replied Allan

"thats right! ain't nobody got time for being stealthy." said Vegter

"Then what do you have time for?." asked Skepper

"Attacking head on, guns a blazin, in a strategic way of course." He replied.

"speaking of strategy, we should scout out the jungle, make sure its clear." Said Nombeko.

Several hours passed and we hadn't seen a single covenant soldier.

"No covenant, not even a single unnatural sound, I think its clear." said Downie

"agreed, We should get back to the LZ and wait for more orders." replied Pioneer.

Unknowingly, we were being watched by two, Jackal snipers. They looked at each other, made some weird noises, Then Ran off back to their base.

"Several hours and not a single bit of action! This place is to calm, i get the feeling were being watched." said Allan.

"calm down, you'll get your action as soon as were set up down here." Nombeko replied.

"AHHH!" Holy Shit! what the Fuck is that thing!" cried someone in the distance. we started to hear gunfire and the sound of some giant creature howling and smashing trees and bushes.

"Well there you go." Continued Nombeko.

"Go!" I yelled. We ran toward the sound of gunfire when we reached it we saw a 40 foot tall creature with black hair all over its body, on the lower part of its jaw it had two giant tusks that were larger that a man. below it on the ground was a marine just standing there shooting at it. the creature ran at him and swung its arms sending the marine flying towards a tree.

Nombeko ran and jumped into prone and started shooting at the things eyes with his sniper blinding it so we could get close. Downie and i ran at its feet shooting and shooting and shooting. we stabbed our knifes into the legs sending it down to its knees. then Allan ran at it, jumped up on its neck and shot in in the head with his shotgun repeatedly until it fell to the ground.

crashing and making a loud bang. then it was silent.

Downie ran toward the marine and checked his pulse.

"He's dead. the impact broke his neck." She said

"Get him back to the camp. they'll deal with him from there." I said.

when we got back to the LZ they had already set up the military tents. we settled down and went to sleep. awaiting the next day.

**Location: Installation 07, Covenant city…**

"Ship master, a platoon of scouts spotted four… Humans patrolling the jungle. we believe they were setting a perimeter.." said and Elite.

"A perimeter? of what?" Replied the ship master.

"An… outpost." he responded

"Are they aware we know of their presence?" asked the ship master.

"No and because of this we must launch a surprise attack."

"No! We will wait, signal the other cities, inform them of our situation, tell them to converge their armies here. then, we will hatch a plan. In the present time, send more scouts out and gather as much information as possible."

"Right away" the elite said as he walked out.

**UGH so so so short! thankfully if you put the two parts together you'll get a normal length chapter! also when it came to making the A.I's, i had in mind the Rooster teeth Red vs Blue project freelancer A.I's not the original halo A.I's so when they talk imagine their holographic projections hovering next to them. plus they can do pretty much everything the project freelancer ones can do. thanks for reading my chapter please post your comments and suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 5

**First things first. This chapter is the first of many to be completely dedicated to "The other side." Basically every 2 or 3 chapters i'll make one like this. where it continues the story in the view of a New covenant main character. much like halo 2 where as you would play master chief then the arbiter. these chapters are also first person so when i say "I" in these ones i am NOT referring to matteo jameson. Also once again, i want to thank Lynda key1 for being so supportive, it fuels my writing! **

**Chapter 5**

A look at "The other side"

**Date: 4-16-2552 Time: 03:00 Location: Installation 07, Giaba. POV: iato Erguree… Ready to start…**

I stood at door pacing back and forth pondering my entrance. For i have not seen my brother since we settled on the crescent ring. I continued pacing then decided on what i would door slid open and I proudly walked in the hall, then bowed placing my right hand on my chest.

"Brother, I come offering you my service, and my armies for you to command." I said still bowing.

"Rise, iato." He responded, He stood from his chair and slowly walked towards me

"It is not your armies you bring that interest me… they are useful. But what i truly want here Is you. You and your experience on the battlefield, and your cunning tactical decisions. I called the others here for backup, but i called you here for you to stand by my side."

"Thank you Brother," I said "Now, about the humans, wha-"

"Please. the humans can wait until the others have arrived. He interrupted. "Tell me, what goes on in your city. have you stopped the Heretics?"

"For the moment, however i hear the Heresy spreads to New Bola." I Responded.

"I would not think much of it spreading to New Bola, Im sure jul' jambato, will handle the situation with great force." I lowered my head, and grunted,

"I am against the heresy, but i am more against the murder of our own people." I said trying to conceive a more peaceful method of stopping the heretics.

He walked towards me and placed his hand upon my shoulder.

"And that, my brother is why i want you at my side more than jul' Jambato or any of the other crescent Masters. because while most will simply decide on the most effective and brutal method, you stop, and... think." He paused for a moment with a hesitant look on his face, then continued

"Come, let us speak in a better location." we walked to his home and talked reacquainting each other. Then, for the rest of the day we sat in silence going over military reports and tactical situations. but for the most part i pondered my brothers hesitation when he spoke of my methods, back at the tower. I shrugged it off but promised myself i would Continue questioning it later. Once morning came an ungoy (Grunt) Messenger arrived at our door,delivering a message from the tower.

"Brother, the three other crescent masters have arrived and are awaiting our company." I said

"NO!" said Jul' Jambato. "NO! I can't lend you my armies, I already have to deal with 500 Heretics trying to blow down my door and kill me! Besides the humans don't seem a threat at all! Currently they don't even-"

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear your complaining! You WILL supply me with your armies or I shall have you killed!" My Brother Yelled. Jul sat down. Then my brother continued "Now, I know with 15000 people we can destroy the humans outpost with one strike, however in order for the humans to be here they must have a ship, based off of surveillances of their landing party we predict its a very large ship most likely over 500 spartans and 1000 of their lower class soldiers. unlike us, spartans are genetically enhanced. meaning that 500 spartans can equal 3000 of our soldiers We MUST be prepared."

**Sorry for it being so short and lower quality than expected, :'( I was planning for the meeting to be longer but again, HOMEWORK! I F#%$&amp;ING HATE HOMEWORK! I JUST WANNA... WANNA... WANNA... k...k...ki...ki- ahhh sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for reading. leave your thoughts and suggestions in the review section… thing, anyways, peace out!**


	8. News!

Alright, Heres the news. a friend of mine (LordCerberus598. Go check him out) Started a new fanfiction. on a game called mortal online, this inspired me to write a new fiction not a fan fiction. don't worry! my plan is to write one week of halo and another week of this new one. so this friday ill give you the link to the other (Fictionpress) there you will find the new story. next week you'll get ch 6 of halo then the week after that you'll get the 2nd ch of my new one so on and so forth! i hope you like it see ya friday.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

First strike

**Date: 4-23-2552 Time: 03:00 Location: Outpost Alpha POV: Matteo Jameson… ready to start…**

"Cola! Cola! forgela heriespuk!"

"Your an ugly son of a bitch two!" Replied Allan, He jumped out of cover and shot the elite in the head, splattering blood on the grunts around him. The grunts pulled out plasma grenades and started running at us.

"GAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed as they ran towards us. I jumped up and shot one of the grenades causing a chain reaction blowing up all the grunts. Then five more elites came round the corner. I held my hand up to my ear, activating the coms.

"Nombeko, how long till you get that railgun fixed?!" I asked

"Almost there. What you having trouble or something?" He sarcastically said

"Nah, bet im having more fun than you though."

I threw a grenade into the crowd of elites, Taking their shields down. Allan and I stood out of cover and popped the elites in their heads with our D. .

"Grab your saw, Lets get up to the outer wall." I said, we started running up the stairs out onto the bridge when a fuel rod gun landed right in front of us blasting us back several feet.

"Son of a Bitch!" I yelled "Nombeko! I need that railgun now!"

"Just finished sir!' he replied.

"Good! Ya see that group of gold elites just east of here?" I asked

"Yes Sir!"

"Drop em." The railgun started charging. the sound getting higher and higher pitched. Then it fired, sending a bright blue beam, incinerating the group of elites on impact.

"Nice! com'on Allan." I said we made it to the outer wall and started to shoot. We must have killed dozens of coves. But repeatedly, they kept coming back.

"Wraith!" someone yelled we looked to the west to see a wraiths cannon launch, and blast a hole in the outer wall. More and more covies came through. I looked to my right and saw a dead marine with a rocket launcher next to him i picked it up and ran towards the edge of the wall.

Thanks to pioneer, targets came up on my hud telling me the best place to shoot. I took the shots. killing the two front rows of covies i landed on the ground rolling and throwing a grenade in the back lines of enemies.

I took cover behind a piece of metal that had been blasted over here by the wraith.

allan followed after me but without the rocket launcher. Once again we started shooting into the crowd. Then another blast from the wraith landed just 10 meters from us. I contacted downie to see what the hell she was doing.

"Downie! your on Gardian right?" I asked

"Yes sir! i'm at the onboard cannon, what do you need dead?" she said

"That wraith to the West." I waited a few seconds then the hammer came down. The wraith exploded, sending debris several feet in every direction. a few seconds later another phantom came over head dropping off more covies. We kept on fighting and fighting. One of the gunners was killed. His body fell right in front of me.

"Allan cover me, I'm going into the main computer room to activate the auto turrets!" I said

I stood up and started running towards the center of the base.

When i walked in the room was eerily quiet. I Kept on to the main computer. Then, half way there something shoved me onto the ground. I rolled over to see a elite raising his energy sword. Ready to swing at my face. On my hud, Pioneer marked a piece of metal that had fallen down from the damage. I grabbed it and slammed it into the side of the elites head. Then I rolled to the right stood into a crouch, then sweep kicked him onto the ground. I got ontop of him and started punching him in the face. I hadn't thought about his open hand with the sword. He swung the sword at my side, but i managed to grab his hand. I put my knee on his left arm and broke his right arm releasing the sword. I scrambled over to it and grabbed it, twisted around and ran it through his head. He let out a deep cry. I stood up and ran over to the computer, Apparently he had been downloading intel on our situation. If i hadn't stopped him we would probably be screwed. But before I could activate the turrets I blacked out.

I began to hear an echo ish slow voice.

"Hes hes hes, commmming abouut." as whoever it was, was talking i began to hear their voice more clearly.

"Pulse, is... back to normal, respiration is good. He's all yours. But please don't be loud, i have sensitive patients in here." The voice said. Slowly my vision came into focus and standing over me were Allan Nombeko and Downie.

"Wha- what happened?" I asked.

" Were not quite sure, but that elite you… slaughtered, stabbed you in the back." replied Allan.

Nombeko continued; "We looked at your helm cam, when He jumped down on you he stabbed you almost all the way through you back." The doctor looked over at us and said; Thanks to me, you're not dead."

"Actually it was pioneer that kept him alive, you just healed him." Replied Downie.

"Don't contradict me in my med bay!" He yelled

"Please, you have sensitive patents in here." Allan sarcastically replied.

The doctor grunted and went back to what he was doing. I lay there thinking then remembered.

"What about outpost Alpha?" i asked

"the battle stopped just a few minutes after you left to the main computer." said Nombeko

"I wonder why…" I mumbled.

"We'll fill you in after you healed" said Downie. we talked for a few more minutes until I started to feel some pain in my back. The doctor Ushered my team out and I went back to sleep.

**ALRIGHT! ch 6! Thanks for reading. once again if you havent gone over to fiction and cheked out my new story "Souls of avila", go do so. Its a fantasy adventure in an era much like middle earth. I'm considering making it my main story. But don't worry im still going to do Halo C,R. Once again see you next friday. **


	10. srry

Srry for not posting Friday. I had a BIIIIIIG Essay due i had to work on all week. So i cant post halo this week but i will be posting souls of avila. once again if you have not cheked it out at fictionpress i would do so thanks bye


	11. A formal paragraph and a new plan

Hello dear readers, I realize that I have been idle in the area of writing recently I do enjoy my stories, however due to the constant pressure of school I have not written a single thing in about 2-3 months And I see that the idea of having to get a chapter of my stories done in a week along with the pressure of getting all my homework in and every other bit of school work, I cannot do what I am currently doing. instead. I am just going to write when I can and get as much done as I can. for a few chapters, Then release them one by one and then go on to writing more. Although this is appealing to me, It will greatly reduce the oftenness of a new chapter in souls of avila, and Halo:CR. But whatever i do, It will be better than idling. also, I don't really like asking for followers or comments or sharing my stories, because I think that one should have to earn that. however, Seeing more views, comments, followers, and all that good stuff really gets me movin to write. And I just don't quite think that i am good enough to get a lot of followers. So really what im asking is, If you enjoy my stories, comment on them, Follow me, so I can know that people like my stuff. Thats all. Rusted out.


End file.
